The Separation
by partypplwoohoo
Summary: After 12 years of marriage, Kendall has been yearning for something new and different in his chaotic life. Then Kendall hits his wife Nina hard with shocking news that he wants to start his life "over" with his new eye candy girlfriend. So they get a separation and things are great for Kendall and hard for Nina, then out of the blue the roles reverse. Kendall tries to win her back
1. Love Is A Two Way Street

_"What do you mean you need some time," Nina asked bitterly towards her husband of twelve years but the love of her life for fifteen, "some time for what". Kendall looked down at the ground afraid to make any eye contact with the woman who had watched him grow from a boy to a man. He couldn't bare to see the pain in her eyes when he told her his future plans. But he had to, he had been putting this off for months and this couldn't go on any longer._

_"Some time for me. Things here are hectic with you working, me on the road, and with the girls, I just need some ME time babe. You understand right" Kendall said softly, slowly bringing his guilt-filled eyes to her firey ones. Nina shook her head confused. "Your "ME" time is on the road. I don't understand, what are you trying to say Kendall" Nina asked squinting her chocolate brown eyes confused. "I need to be alone, just me, to re-evaulate my life. My life without you. I wanna see what's out there for me" Kendall said looking down at his brown shoes. _

_Nina chuckled to herself. This whole "re-evaluating" thing started six months ago after he came back from his European tour. "This has to do with that Blond British Bitch who went on tour with you doesn't it," she asked, anger filled her voice but pain filled her heart. The whole "Just Friends" thing was complete crap, she knew it and Kendall knew she knew it. Things started off slow but as soon as the late night texts came and the nights where Kendall would come home after midnight or wouldn't come home at all. He claimed to be at the studio all night, and Nina wouldn't doubt that but she knew he wasn't alone._

_"Her name's Ann and yeah she's just a part of it. This has to do with me Nina. Things are just different. I'm different." He said as he watch the tears fall down her sullen face. God he hated putting that look on her face but he wasn't happy anymore and he didn't want to hold her back from a happy life by leading her on while his heart belonged to someone else. _

_"What about Maya and Lisa, they need us together. They need a family. What about me. What do I have to do." She pleaded with him as she held on to his soft cotton black tee. He kiss her soft full lips and gave her the saddest look she ever seen from him. "You've done all you can do babe. It's just- Marlina I love you, I really do but- I'm just not in love with you anymore"._

_That last part stabbed her in the heart and killed her slowly. Nina always loved Kendall, since the first time she meet him. She couldn't see the two of them with anyone else besides each other. All this time she thought she could fix it but he traded her off for someone he thought was better. After all the years, all the fights, celebrations, and love, he traded her off for some model turned pop singer. She looked at him with so much disgust and anger. "You know what Kendall fine. Have your little blond barbie, have your "ME" time, and have your single life back. Have a great life because I'm done". With that, Nina walked out of the recording room and slammed the door shut leaving Kendall burden-free._


	2. Birthday Surprises

**_Birthday Surprises_**

**one year later.**

"Make a wish Maya" Nina said kissing her 4 year old sandy brown curly locks. Maya blew out her candles one by one as everyone cheered. "What did you wish for Maya" Kyndra, Nina's best friend, asked. Maya smiled innocently and played with her fingers, "I wished for daddy to live with us again and kiss mommy like he use to". Nina slowly looked at Kendall as she wished for that too. Kendall starred back as he held his blond lover by his side. It was bad enough that she had to look at him and be civil but now she had to see his upgrade also. This day was just getting worse, this whole year was getting worse. She had already been through most of what her friends had called "The Stages of a Breakup". The first couple of months she was in denial. Then came the isolation, she didn't even want to be around her own children because they reminded her so much of Kendall, especially her nine year old daughter Lisa. She had the same glowing green eyes, firecracker temper, and severe passion. She might of had Nina's dry naturally curly sandy brown hair, button nose, and full lips but she was the recarnation of Kendall all the way, and plus she was a true daddy's girl. After the isolation came the anger and depression. Nina loves Kendall so much that she even swallowed her pride and begged for him to come back home. Of course he said rejected and told her he had never been so happy for so long. That broke the already little piece of her heart that she had lefted. At that moment Nina knew she did owned his heart anymore.

Escaping the noise in her backyard, Nina went into the kitchen to fix the party bags for the kids. The door open and shut, she turned around to see who it was. "I just came to see if you were doing alright Sweetie. How are you doing," Kendall's mother, Kathy asked sympathicly. Nina rubbed her head stressfully. "I'm doing fine Mo-, Mrs. Kathy. I'm okay, I promise". Not only was losing Kendall tough, but losing his family was harder. They were her second family, all of them. His parents, his brothers, their wives, and their kids, she loved them dearly and would die for them. All the family gatherings, the spa dates with his mother and sister-in-laws, and the family vacations, they all bonded and were tight. Sure the girls spent time with them but Nina had to let go of them for her pride's sake.

Kathy came over and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever stop calling me mom okay? Kendall is just going through a phase. You two will be back together soon and his bimbo will be old news." She ensured Nina, who laughed at the last part. "I don't think so. As hard as it is for me to admit it, Kendall's happy now". "But are you happy," Kathy asked concerned. Nina shook her head unsure and chuckled, "I'm getting there". After those words were spoken, the screen door opened and in popped Kendall and his girlfriend trailing behind him. Nina turned back around and finished stuffing the plastic bags with candy. As she stuffed bitterly and harshly, she felt the awkward tension built up. "So Nina, I was wondering if it's okay if the girls come with us to the Bahamas next month," Kendall asked nervously. Wow, Nina thought, he just keeps rubbing his new life in her face. First he brings her to THEIR daughter's birthday party, and now he's taking THEIR kids with HER to the place they spent their honeymoon at. But she couldn't give him that power not again, she had to keep her cool. "Uh sure, why not. They would love that," Nina said, "Let me just call them inside. Lisa and Maya". Moments later the girls came in. "Yes mommy," both the girls said confusely. "Babes, I wanted to know if it's okay if you two went with daddy and Ann to-". "Uh actually it's Ann-Marie," Ann-Marie interrupted sharply. Nina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay Do you two want to go with daddy and ANN-MARIE to the Bahamas," Nina told them sweetly. Lisa jumped up and down cheering and Maya sooned mimic then stopped. She walked over to Kendall and sat on his lap. "Daddy whats a Be-mom-ased," she asked confused. He laughed and kissed her small lips. "Cupcake it's Ba-ham-as, and its just a nice sunny place where there's a lot of pretty blue water and sand. It's a BIIIGG beach," he explained. She looked up at him, "Ohhhh… Whose coming with us". Kendall smiled, "Well it'll be you, Lissie, me, and Ann". Ann-Marie rolled her eyes. Maya looked confused. "What about mommy? Where will she be," she asked. Nina looked at Kathy and then at Kendall sadly. This whole seperation situation was hard for her but it was even harder for her kids who didn't understand why their once happy and in love parents weren't together anymore. It confused and hurt the hell out of them, which hurt her. "Maya baby, I'm going to stay home and hold down the fort for my two girls," Nina replied putting on her best fake smile. Maya looked hurt and disappointed then replied, "But why can't mommy come. I want mommy to come". Maya begin to shed some tiny tears, Nina and Ann-Marie rolled their eyes, but Kendall, being Kendall, couldn't bear to see his Little Cupcake crying. He held her tight and shushed her. "It's okay Cupcake, you can Skype with Mommy every night. Okay," Kendall said trying to console her but she continued to cry. Kathy, who had her arms wrapped around Lisa, began to speak. "Well I have an idea, why don't you bring along Marlina with you. Then everyone will be happy" she said smiling looking down at Lisa. Nina whipped her head over to her confused. NO! she thought. "Yeah," both of the girls cheered. Nina looked at Ann-Marie, who looked pissed, then over at Kendall who was already looking at her. "So what do you say Nina," Kendall asked. Nina shrugged, "Why not". The girls then cheered even more. That's going to be one hell of a vakay next month, Nina thought.


	3. Date Night

**_Date Night_**

Great, Nina thought, now I have to go all the way downtown to wash our clothes. The washer machine at her place had suddenly stop working of all days, when she had to pick the girls up from ballet class. Nina knew she couldn't have the girls waiting outside alone at the dance center again. Especially not on this damped rainy day. There was only one thing to do. She began to dail HIS number.

"Hey, what's up" Kendall asked cheery through the phone. Oh how she hated his giddy voice, especially today, which was a terrible day. Hearing how happy he was only decreased her confidence. How could he be SO happy? Was she really a horrible wife? Did she really make his life a living hell? Why couldn't she be as happy as him? All these questions played back in her mind all the time. When she slept, when she drove, and when she watched the girls sleep. And one question she always asked herself. Why did she miss him so much? That question drove her nuts.

"Helllllooooo. Nina you there" Kendall asked. She could hear him smirk. God she loved that smirk, she loved HIM. "Yeah I'm here. Kendall I'm running some errands, could you pick up the girls from dance class," She asked and immediately she heard him sigh. "Marlina, you know I have to record today. Where are they gonna stay at," He asked sternly. "WITH YOUR MOTHER UNTIL YOU'RE FINISHED OF COURSE" Nina yelled fuming. Not another argument with her, Kendall thought. "Look I don't wanna argue okay? What time are you going to pick them up," Kendall asked while sighing. "Before eight." Nina stated and with that she hung up. She then sighed, but this wasn't an angry sigh this was an "i'm done" sigh. And she was done. She was tired of being unhappy and waiting for Kendall to come around, which he wasn't. She had to accept that and she was going to.

Nina took all the wet whites and began to stuff them into the laundromat-owned dryer. While she did that she could feel a pair of eyes on her every move. She looked up to see a pair of crystal grey eyes on an amazingly handsome face. "Can I help you," Nina asked sarcasticly. Extremely hot guy laughed and strutted over to her swiftly. He took his hand over for her to shake. "Uh hi, I'm Eric. I'm new to LA," he said show her his deep voice as Nina took his hand, "I'm a native from Miami". He flashed her his million dollar smile. She could sense that he thought he was God's gift to women and she hated those types. "Nice to meet you Eric. I'm Nina," Nina said unimpressed. "Well Miss Nina, I know this is a bit of a stretch but maybe after you're finished I could take you out for a cup of coffee," Eric asked politely. Oh god, she thought. She wasn't even dressed for anything like this. Nina was in sweat pants and one of Kendall's old ripped t-shirts with her curly hair in a ponytail. She looked disgusting today at least to her knowledge. But It's only coffee and she needed a VERY cute guy's attention today, so why not. "Sure," Nina said sweetly.

So coffee with Eric wasn't so bad, Nina thought. What was she kidding herself she was having a ball. To her knowledge, Eric was a recent 28 year old Graduate from the University of Florida, who had just snagged a job at one of LA's top notch Architect firm. He was smart, gorgeous, AND a gentleman. And she had a date with him this friday night. This is what she needed. A new start and a new man, especially one that looked like him. As he walked her to her car, all she could think about was how she was going to convince Kendall to have the girls stay over his place a day earlier. She said goodbye to Eric and begin to drive to the other side of town, in a very giddy mood.

"NINAAA" Logan and Dustin yelled in unison. Nina hadn't seen them in a while but was happy to. She loved them like they were her own brothers. Even though Big Time Rush had split up a while ago, Kendall and the boys were still close, especially him and Logan. They all had their own solo careers. Carlos was on Broadway. Logan had left singing behind and got back into acting. James was singing and acting. And Kendall gave up acting for a solo singing career. They all had supported each other through all of it and they all were doing pretty well for themselves. "Hey boys," Nina said hugging them both, "just came to pick up the girls. Are they ready". As soon as she said that Kendall and the girls came out of their bedroom. Maya ran over to her mother and hugged her. Nina kissed her forehead. "How was class today," Nina asked her girls. "It was great mom, we-" Lisa started before Maya interrupted. "We went to Nana & Gramps, then daddy took us to get ice cream and then we hung out with Uncle Dustin & Logan, and then-". "Woah woah woah kiddo. Clam down," Dustin laughed. Maya smiled and jumped around. Nina laughed at her little baby. "Kendall, do you think you could pick the girls up a day early, I have something planned on Friday night," Nina asked. "Sure, what do you have planned". "I've got a date".

Kendall knocked on Nina's front door, the place he use to call home before everything had happened. Sometimes he missed it here and sometimes he missed her too, but he was in love with his new life and his new girl. He heard some some soft jazz music playing in the background, Nina's favorite, he thought. Then he heard soft footsteps coming towards the door. "Who is it," Nina said softly through the door. "Its Kendall," he said as the door open and he could see Nina beautiful confused face appear, "Didn't you get my text". She shook her head no. In all honesty Kendall really didn't send a text but he had to see who this guy was that she might have around his children. She looked amazing tonight, Kendall thought. Nina's soft curls were pinned up in an updo and she wore a royal blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Sometimes he missed those curves and those lips that were painted with a soft peachy gloss. He took his attention of her and peered his vision into the house where his eyes went straight into the living room. He then seen a figure who turned around to see who Nina was talking to. She got herself a pretty boy, he thought. Nina knew what Kendall was looking at so she quickly shut the door as she went outside on her porch with him.

"What are you really do here Kendall? Spying on me," She asked. Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah right, Nina. I just came here to tell you that there has been a change of plans with the vaction". "Aww are you uninviting me," Nina said pretending to pout. Kendall gave her a look. "Unfortunely no, I just wanted to let you know that instead of the Bahamas we're going to Cancun. So what's up with you and Pretty Boy inside there," Kendall said as Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kendall please. It's none of your business. okay". "If he's gonna be around my kids I do think it's my business. What is he five," Kendall joked. "He's 28. And like _Ann-Marie_'s so great". "Hey atleast A.M.'s great with the girls". "That's not what Lisa says," Nina retorted. Kendall sighed, this isn't going no where. "Look just be ready for the trip okay," Kendall stated and headed back to his car. Nina rolled her eyes and headed back inside to her date.


	4. Kayla

**_Kayla_**

**three weeks later.**

Today was the day. The day they boarded a plane to Cancun, Mexico, The Spring Break capital of the world. Surprisingly Nina wasn't too stressed about spending time off from work with her husband and his girlfriend, as weird as that last part sounded. In actuality she was rather cool about it, she needed a vacation and some time to spend with her daughters and alone. The night before she had discussed everything over with Eric. He had been nothing but supportive and sweet, and she appreciated that from him. These past weeks with him were incredible and much needed for her. Eric made her feel sexy and beautiful again, the way Kendall use to. 'THERE I GO THINKING ABOUT HIM AGAIN' she thought, which was getting pretty easy for her lately. The more time she spent with Eric the less she thought about Kendall. Just the way she liked it.

The humid and moist weather in Cancun quickly fogged up Kendall's sun glasses. The plan ride was pretty mellow for him on Nina's part, she hadn't fought with him for two weeks. If he didn't know any better he would think she was getting some from that new guy she had been seeing but she wasn't that type of woman. Anyway Ann-Marie was another story, she was still pissed at him for even inviting Nina along. She was even a little uneasy about him bringing his daugthers on the trip, she wanted this trip to be about them but mainly about her. He had told her that if they had any type of a future together she had to bond with his kids, she even had to bond with wife. And that's when the real argument occuy, she was upset that Nina was still his wife. "Am I just some fucking homewreaking Twat to you Kendall? I am sick of being the other woman. I deserve better, I am better than this," her angry british accent ringing in his ears. They had the same argument for a year and a half now. When he was still with Nina until now. His friends and family always asked him what he seen in her or why he lefted Nina for her. To be completely honest he hadn't known the answer himself, all he knew was that A.M. had made him sometime he hadn't felt in along time, a sense of freedom. Freedom from all the stress of working, being a father, getting older, and Nina. And on a different note the sex was great, not as amazing as Nina but it was great. Sure Ann-Marie had her faults but she would show him a different side of her every once in a while. Ann was born in Yorkshire to a single mom because her father wasn't ready to be a dad. She never trusted or loved a man until she met Kendall. This warmed Kendall's heart because at that time everything was falling apart at home for him. The moment he met her on tour there was a spark between them, the same spark that was losted between him and Nina. Ann asked him to mentor her with her music and he gladly agreed. Soon after that they were friends. Then one night in the studio, one thing led to another and they slept together. And the rest was history. Music and Ann were the only thing at the time that had lifted his spirit. But the major downfall about being with her was the fact that his girls didn't like or click with her, well Lisa didn't. No matter how many time he told her, Maya was oblivious to the fact that he was even dating someone, in her mind him and Nina were still together, which in legal terms they were. Hopefully for him they would all bond on this trip, including Ann-Marie and Nina.

"Babe, you promised we would spend our first night here together" Ann whispered in Kendall's ear as they arrived in their suite. Kendall thanked and tipped the bellmen as they laid their luggage down on the soft gray rug. Kendall had already promised to Nina and the girls that they would spend their whole trip as a big family. "Babe you know I promised the girls. I can't break their hearts". Ann rubbed his arm up and down seductively. "Come on babe just for tonight. Pleeeaaassseee," she said giving him her puppy dog eyes. He smiled as he pulled out his iPhone. "Fine babe, let me just text Nina that I'm gonna be a little late," He said as he begin to type. "Babe text them later okay". Ann then pulled him into a passionate kiss as they drifting into their bedroom.

'That BASTARD' Nina thought, 'He stood them up'. This was just like him to get the girls hopes up then crush them. As soon as she was starting to be more peaceful towards him, he pulls this. He was probably screwing her right now. She looked at her watched and rubbed her head stressed out. He was two hours late. How was she going to break the news to the girls, they had their heart set out on hanging with their dad. "Mom, what's wrong and where's Daddy". She turned around to see Lisa and Maya standing in the door way. "Uh nothing baby. Did you help your sister unpack," Nina asked as Lisa nodded, "Well I have some bad news. Something came up, so Daddy won't be able to make it tonight". Lisa's face fell and it hurt Nina to a point of no return. "Oh". Nina grabbed Lisa and Maya's hands and pulled them into a hug. She began to rub their heads. "Look babes why don't we all have a slumber party. We can paint each others toes and fingernails, order room service, and watch movies all night long. Would you both like tha-," Nina was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'This better not be Kendall' she thought. She looked through the peek hole. It was. She opened the door and welcomed him with the most dirtiest looks she had ever gave a person and he was expecting it. Hell he knew he deserved it. Nina turned to the girls. "Lisa take My into the other room, while I talk to you father". "Okay. Hi Daddy," Lisa said as she waved at Kendall. "Hey princess". "Lisa now," Nina told Lisa. Lisa took Maya's hand and led her into the bedroom. As the door closed Nina turned back toward Kendall. "You have some nerve you know that," she began yelling as Kendall sighed, "How could you do that to them, your daughters. They love you and wanted to be with you, while you were fucking Little Miss Sunshine over there". "Look I don't wanna do this right now Malina, just let me take the girls now". "NO! You fucked up your chances. We're leaving tomorrow. So you and British Barbie can enjoy the rest of your trip". Now Kendall was pissed. "You're not taking my kids anywhere alright," Kendall yelled, "And you're always bad mouthing Ann, stop being insecure! What about the prick you're dating huh". Nina sarasticly chuckled. "What about him". "He has your nose so wide open, I would think you were fucking him. Do the girls even like him," Kendall barked the Nina retorted back. "Well they sure as hell don't like Ann, now do they". "Please Nina, they liked her even before we got together". Kendall quickly shut his mouth. "What," Nina whispered coldly, "You had them seeing her even before we split". She shook her head hurt. "That's fucked up Kendall, even for you". "I'm fucked up, your the who pushed me away after Kayla died," Kendall said asNina shook her head even more as tears fell down, she couldn't even look at him right now. "Why can't we talk about her? You had a miscarriage. Why can't we ever talk about it," Kendall yelled even louder. He finally saw the tears and look of pain from her. "Nina," he whispered as he tried to pull her into a hug, a hug he had been wanting to give her for the past three years but like always she pushed him away. "Leave," she whispered. "Nina" he said as tears rolled down his pale face. "GET OUT" she hollered. He turned and walked towards the door, when he finally got to it he turned around to see her face. Her beautiful bleak depressed face, filled with tears and pain. All he wanted to do was make everything better for her, that's all he ever wanted to do. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he went out the door and closed it. At that moment the pain had finally broke her down as she cried.


	5. All Over Again

**_All Over Again_**

_**Knock. Knock.**__ Nina instantly awoke from the couch. Last night was terrible. After hiding her tears and cries from her concerned girls, she put them to bed. She then pulled out a bottle of wine and remininsed. She cried her eyes out last night, she cried for Kayla, for Kendall and her daughters, and the fact that it was all her fault that her marriage failed and she couldn't make him happy. It desinarated after the miscarriage, it all started when she pushed Kendall away. Its not that she wanted to pushed him away, it was just hard for her to open up to him after that. She felt like she failed him as a wife. She felt like she failed as a woman. Nina felt like she failed as a mother._

_Nina went to the door and asked who it was."Room Service," the person behind the door said. But she knew she didn't order anything. It must've been those girls, she thought. She open the door to see a big vase of a bouquet of sweet peas, lilies, and sunflowers, her favorites. She couldn't see the person holding the bouquet though. "Uh sorry I don't think those are mine Mister but," she began to say until she saw the mystery face. It was Kendall. She rolled her eyes and began to shut the door, but he put his foot out to prevent it. "Woah. Okay look I sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you last night," he stated swiftly as she folded her arms together, "Or hurt the girls by breaking my promise. But I want to make it up to all of you this evening. How about we all go out and spend some time together on the beach. You, Me, the girls, and Ann. What do you say". She knew what she wanted to say. Go to Hell. But she knew she had to think about what the girls wanted, and what they wanted was for all of them to be a family together again. "Sure. What time do you want us to meet you there," she asked him. "Uh how about five-ish". She nodded and began to close to door, he prevented it again. "You forgot about these," Kendall said as he gave her the vase. She took them and sat them down on the condenza, "Thanks". He came over to her and hugged her. "You forgot about that too," he said smiling heading out the door. After she shut the door, she smiled to herself._

_As Nina and the girls walked to the Resort's beach, they could see Kendall's shoulette but where was Ann's? Soon as they got to him the girls jumped into his arms and he hugged them with all his might. He looked up towards Nina. "Hey," he smiled saying. "Hey. So where's Ann-Marie," she joked. "Ha ha ha," he said, "Actually Ann's got food poisoning from a bad Mexican place from last night. She's in bed sick". Nina felt bad, the lady might be a homewreaker but she still didn't want to be laughing at her pain. "Oh. I'm so sorry. But why aren't you with her right now," she asked him. "I spent all yesterday with her, today's my day for my girls. All of them", Kendall told Nina, smiling while piercing straight into her eyes. She instantly blushed. Was he flirting with her? Oh God, this evening was going to be a long one. _

_"So, I never got to ask you how your music was going," Nina asked Kendall as they watched the girls built a lopsided sandcastle, "Is it much harder than being in a group". He smiled, he missed having her interested in his music. She was such an inspiration to him, considering how many times he wrote a song for her or about her. All his love songs he wrote about her when they were together, all the love songs he wrote about her when they were apart, he wanted her to hear them and love them. Even though he was happy with Ann, he still missed Nina. She was always his rock no matter what happen. When the show ended, when the band broke up, and when he had __**finally**__ got signed as a solo act. She was there through it all until the miscarriage. That's when she faded away and she wasn't his Nina anymore. She was depressed and in pain, and he wanted to fix it for her and make it all better. But she wouldn't let him. She pushed him away and was a stranger to him. That's when everything changed for him. He didn't know if he regret leaving or if he would have regret staying._

_"Uh I love being able to create music that's represents me as a whole. Its not just about the group, this time its about me," Kendall smiled as she gave her full attention to him , "But I do miss the band. We had some good times". Nina giggled and nodded her head, she remembered those good times. At that time they had just started dating, and everything was so new and fresh. They couldn't keep their hands nor lips off each other which caused Kendall to be ridiculed by the guys. They were very good times, she thought, they were amazing. "Those were some good times," Nina gently spoke._

_"Thanks," Nina whispered to Kendall. He gave her a confused look. "Thanks for what" Kendall asked. Nina shyly smiled at him. "You know, thanks for bringing us here and thanks for making the girls happy. It means a lot to me". Kendall chuckled. "You know Nina, I'm not always a jackass," it was Nina's turn to laugh, "Okay maybe sometimes". This time they laughed together, which they hadn't done in a LONG time. "This is nice," Nina softly spoken, "Us being friendly towards each other, especially for the girls". He smiled at her gently. "Nina I just don't wanna be friendly for the girls' sake, I really miss being friends with you. And if not friends, atleast we can be on good terms. You know I'll always love you right". "Yeah Yeah, but you're not __**in love with me**__," Nina jokingly mimic Kendall. For some reason he didn't want her to believe that. Yeah he somehow meant it before, but Kendall wasn't quite sure anymore. "Yeah, right"._

_As the sun was beautifully setting in an orange glow, Kendall and Nina watched the girls splash each other in comfortable silence. The crowd on the shore was dying down a smidge and it was almost like they were the only ones there. There was a crisp breeze that swiftly soared by, that's when he stole a peek at her. Nina's sensual full lips seemed alluring to Kendall and it seemed they were calling him like they use to. He missed those lips. He missed was getting a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Butterflies. God, he was in love with Nina all over again._


	6. New Beginnings

**_New Beginnings_**

**three months later.**

Since their time in Cancun, Kendall and Nina have gotten closer. But on different pages. Kendall couldn't get her out of his head. Everytime he had a bad day in the studio or with Ann, he called her up and her voice made his whole day better. Whenever he was writing a song all he had to do was close his eyes and picture her beautiful crystal smile and all the words poured out. Sure whenever he came to her place to "just see the girls", he actually really wanted to spend time with ALL of them. It was selfish but he missed his family. When he discussed this with his mother, after he got the "I told you so" and the "stupidest mistake of his life" comments, she told him that before he tell Nina anything he has to make sure this is what he really wanted and not some option that he wanted because Nina was now unattainable. He wanted her and only her. His mother then told him that he had to end things with Ann-Marie. He couldn't just lead her on and he wasn't. He didn't want to hurt her but she didn't have his heart. She probably never had his heart but he was to naive to realize that.

So now he was sitting in his living room with his face in his hands, first hearing her soft cries of heartache and then her hurtful yells and remarks. He was never good at these kind of things. Hurting the people that he loved. He had told her that he was in love with her, but now it was different. Now Nina had owned his heart again. It was like he was the monster again. "Kendall, I thought I meant everything to you. I opened up about my past. I put up with your mum and your friends, and I tried to get close to your fucking daughters," Ann screamed packing her items of clothing into her luggage, "I thought we connected, you TOLD me we connected. What went wrong". She looked at him with her teary piercing blue eyes. He sighed and stood up grabbing her hands. "We do, especially with our music. Its just. Its just," he paused closing his eyes. He hated to use this line but he had no other words, "I'm not in love with you anymore". He hung his head down low as she chuckled. "When did this happen because you sure fucked me last week," Ann harshly spat at him. He shook his head, he didn't know how to explain to her that he was fantasing about his wife and she was just his human blow up doll, and he wasn't going to tell her that. "Look I just want my family back". She bit on her lip fiercely. "I knew this had to be about your twat of a wife. That's why you would never divorce her. And I was just some trophy for you to play with. I'm done with you Kendall Schimdt". And with that she lefted slapping him.

Nina sat on her couch listening to Eric telling her about his day at work and how stressed out he was. She comforted him and whispered sweet words. Their conversation reminded her of her words to Kendall last Wednesday. The two of them were finally on good terms again, and she considered him a friend. The more time they spent together, and by together she meant all four of them, the more she knew it was good for her girls. Now she needed to let Eric and Kendall get to know each other. She thought about suggesting a date together, Eric, her, Kendall, Ann, and the girls, to Eric to see if he thought this was a good idea. "Hey Baby, I was thinking maybe the girls and us could have dinner with Kendall and his girlfriend. This would be good for Lisa and Maya, having their two families come together". Nina heard him sigh, which was alot whenever she mentioned Kendall's name. "Look Babe, I don't wanna sound like the jackass new boyfriend, but. Okay I hate bringing this up but when are divorcing this guy," He asked her, which baffled her because she didn't have an answer, "I want an amazing future with you and only you and I can't have that unless this guy and you are history". Now it was her turn to sigh. "Look me and Kendall are bonded for life because we have kids together. I thought you understood that. We are history but I'm always gonna be attached to him," She told him as Eric tried to interrupt, "But you're right we do need to get a divorce and we are . Soon". Divorce was best option for Kendall and her. They were over and needed to move on. Even though Kendall would always have a piece of her heart, she needed a new beginning. She needed her own happiness just like Kendall had with Ann-Marie. She needed Eric and he wanted her. Nina needed a divorce and she was going to get it.


	7. Closing The Door

_**Closing the Door**_

Kendall paced back and forth in his living room. Nina called him and said she would be over to talk. He didn't know if it was good news or bad, he was aiming for good. Especially since he was going to announce his love for her. As crazy as it sounded to him, he had been anticipating this for the last week. How was he going to tell he messed up. That even though he broke her heart and lefted their family for a stranger, he wanted to come back home. Kendall wanted his family back.

—

Nina was running late. After taking the girls to school and meeting with her attorney to pick up the divorce papers, now she was in a mini traffic jam on the way to Kendall's place. She was kind of nervous and she didn't know why. She didn't know how Kendall would take this, she was assuming he would take it as good news considering he was trying to make a "new life" but she was still unsure. Something in the pit of her stomach didn't feel right. Her brain was telling her this was a good idea, a new start for the both of you. But in the deep depths of her heart, she had hopes that Kendall would change his mind about everything and choose her and love her. Wait, why would she even want him too? After all the pain and suffering he put her through, she should be done with him. She is done with him. And besides she had Eric and she wasn't going to give him up.

"So Kendall I really need to talk to you. And Ann," Nina said hastingly as soon as she walked inside his doorway. "Well hello to you too," He chuckled as she took a seat on his new leather couch, "And speaking of Ann, we broke up a week ago". He flopped on the couch next to her half smiling. She gave him a sympathic look and hugged tightly. "I'm so sorry Kendall, Are you okay". Kendall closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet jasmine scent of her hair. He smiled as he indulged her soft body near his firm one. "I am now," he whispered near her ear. After she heard that, she was confused. She thought that Ann was what he wanted, the little blond barbie that he always wanted to play with. Ann was his ultimate fantasy, and now he had her. So what was his problem? She must had found someone better and broke things off with him, Nina thought, the poor guy. But what was up with that remark he made about being okay now. She was confused. She slowly pulled back and looked at him with confusion in her eyes as he looked at her with so much lust in his. Kendall slowly moved closer and closer to her lips. When his lips touched hers they instantly went at it. All the passion that they once had magicly reappeared when his tongue entered Nina's mouth. She nibbled on his ear which drove him crazy. Kendall was in the paradise, the paradise that he once called home.

Things got heated between them as Nina removed Kendall's shirt and rubbed her fingers through his damped hair, reality hit her hard like a rock. What was she doing? She didn't belong here anymore. He wasn't hers anymore. She roughly pushed him off of her, a lip smacking sound escaping their lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing," Nina bitterly yelled. Kendall chest heaved up and down as he looked at her confused but still full of lust. "I thought I could get my beautiful wife back. That is what you wanted to talk about right". She looked at him with so much anger and hurt. "Oh please Kendall. The only reason I came to talk to you is because of this," She sneered as she dugged in her purse and pulled out the divorce papers, "I want a divorce".

Divorce. Kendall was taken back by this. Divorce. The whole full year they had been separated divorce never was mentioned. For some reason he was convinced that Separation was all that was going to happen between them. It must be that idiot she's been seeing that put this nonsense in her head, Kendall thought to himself. "Divorce. We don't need a divorce," Kendall's voice cracked. Nina shooked her head looking down at her shoes. She couldn't look Kendall in the eyes, all the pain rushed back to her. "Why not Kendall? Remember you were the one who wanted to "re-evaluate" your new life. Now it's my turn," she tearfully told him, "First you don't want me, now you do. Make up your mind. Is the only reason why you want me because Ann dumped you". Nina angerly took a breath. "No! I broke up with her. I did it for us. I need you. We need each other," Kendall spoke gently grabbing her hands. Nina snatched them away harshly. "There is no us, Kendall. And I don't need you. I have my children, my family, friends, and now I have Eric". Kendall scoffed and laughed out loud. "Eric. Is he the reason why you want this all of a sudden? I don't trust that guy with you or the girls Marlina. I don't like him trying to control you," Kendall complained. Nina bit her lip and folded her arms sharply. "Kendall do you hear yourse-. I don't have time for this okay," Nina told Kendall pulling out the papers and sitting them on his coffee table, "I'll be back for the **signed** papers when I bring the girls over Friday". She turned around and walked out of Kendall's place brutally slamming his door shut.


	8. Girls' Night

**_Girls' Night_**

—-

It's been weeks since Nina first took the divorce papers to Kendall and things have been going in a repeated cycle. On Friday Nina would send Lisa and Maya over with the newly drawn up divorce papers. Then on Sunday when she came back to pick up the girls Kendall would rip, burn, or shred them right in front of her while giving her a speech on how he was going to win back her heart. Then during the whole next week he would either send thousands of bouquets to her office or tape love letters and poems on her front door. Everytime she refused and everytime he tried even harder, he even went as far as to have their daughters beg her to take him back. Things were getting ridicules, but things with Eric were getting pretty stressful for Nina. Lately Eric had been getting extremely crude towards Kendall. The guys almost came to blows at one point. She understood where Eric was coming from but with all the rude complaints and comments, he annoyed her a bit. She couldn't tell if he was being protective or just plain posessive. He even complained about her daughters a couple of times. Lisa hated him and that poked a hole into her relationship with him. She wanted her daughters to love the guy she was with. But she knew no one would be good enough for her in their eyes except Kendall. Everything was just hitting her hard so she decided to talk to her best friends.

"Well maybe you should give him another chance," Kyndra told Nina sipping on her glass of Merlot. "Please he hurt her and Eric's that new start she's been blabbing about AND he's a nice guy," Julie, Nina's other good friend, said tying her ash blond hair into a messy bun. Nina nodded in agreement. "Nice guy? Don't you think Eric's a little controlling I mean we haven't seen you in months Ni. At least with Kendall he let you breathe," Kyndra spoke and Julie shrugged in agreement. Nina sighed as Kyndra took her hand. "Look sweety you have to do what makes you happy. If that's Eric that's cool and if it's Kendall that's cool too". Nina nodded in agreement silently as Julie looked at both of them. "You two should just get a room," Julie joked as she threw a pillow at them. They all fell out in laughter. Girls' Night, it was just like old times.

"So are you and mommy getting back together," Maya asked her father as all three of watched her favorite movie at the moment, E.T., and ate some popcorn. "I hope so Cupcake," Kendall cuddle her in to his right arm as he held Lisa in his left, "I really hope so". Lisa smiled and turned to Kendall. "I hope so too. I hate going back and forth and I miss us being a real family. Why aren't we a real family anymore," Lisa asked with small tears blinding her eyes. Kendall's heart broke, this was all his fault. He stupidly made decisions without even considering his girl's feelings. Now he was lying in his own grave. He touched Lisa's soft curls and rubbed them. "Lissie I made some bad decisions that hurt Mommy a lot and now I regret them but Mommy is still hurt over it. And it's my fault but I promise I'm going to make everything better okay. But I'm gonna need my girls help". The girls excitedly agreed while Kendall hatched up a plan to win back Nina's heart for good.


	9. Why

_**Why**_

**—-**

_"Kendall," Nina whispered to herself as she read the note that was taped on his condo's door directing her to go up the stairs to the building's rooftop deck. She could only imagine what he had planned for her this time, even after she had made it clear they would never get back together again. Nina sighed shaking her oval shaped head preparing for whatever scheme he had up his sleeve._

_"Wow" Nina whispered in astonishment. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the rooftop terrace. Bright burning candles surrounded the area around her as white and red rose petals laid upon a small checkered picnic blaknet. There were four plates and glasses set up and a picnic basket near by. It was just like her and Kendall's first date. And just like their first date Kendall sat on the picnic blaknet with his guitar ready to serenade her._

_The unfamiliar melody of Kendall's song melted Nina's heart, but the words to the song hit her like a lightning bolt. He sung about wanting to be the owner of a girl's heart all over again, wanting to touch her, kiss her, and love her like he should have before. As Nina marveled at the way Kendall sung the word to her, she knew she was the girl in the song. Listening to Kendall serenade her, Nina didn't even notice Lisa and Maya hold her hands. Tears began to well up in her eyes as he sung the last note. Kendall strummed the guitar and plucked one last string. He got up and walked towards her, smiling as he got to his final destination. _

_"Why are you doing this to me," Nina pleaded to Kendall as his smile fell. His mouth opened up even though he was lost for words. What could he say? What could he do? He wasn't sure all he knew was that he loved her and he couldn't live without her. She impatiently waited for him to answer but when he didn't she frustratedly turned to leave taking the girls with her. "Woah woah, wait a minute," Kendall said jumping in front of her, "Can't we just have dinner, the four of us. The girls really want this. And I do too". She looked down at the girls who gave her puppy dog and back at Kendall who done the same. "Fine," Nina chuckled giving in and rolling her eyes. Everyone cheered and jumped up and down including Kendall._

_Dinner was pleasant and entertaining for all four of the Schmidts. The girls entertained them with a little show where Lisa tried to play the guitar and Maya sung. They laughed and discussed so many things like how Lisa's crush much to Kendall's discomfort, and how Maya was doing in school. Kendall was loving every mintue of this. Nina also had to admit she was enjoying herself. It was like old times, the times they were a real family._

_The time went by like a quick breeze, but as soon as the girls fell asleep Nina knew it was time to get going. As Kendall carried a peaceful sleeping Lisa, he looked over to Nina, who had Maya in her arms, admiring her nuturing care. No matter what ever happened between them, he would always admit that Nina was a terrific mother. No woman could ever mother any children better than her. She gave so much love to their daughters, more love than he had ever seen a woman give, besides his own mother. He first saw this side of her when they had been only just friends rescuing a little defensless duckling. That was the first time he had fallen for her and saw her in a different light. While he was staring at her with so much love and affection she looked over at him smiling, Nina shyly looked away._

_"You didn't answer my question," Nina said after they strapped the sleeping girls into the car, "Why are you doing this to me". Kendall slowly closed in on Nina, as her back pushed up against the driver's door. His face was only inches away from Nina's as they both could feel each other's breath. Kendall lips hungerly attacked hers so passionately that she wanted more. Nina's tongue licked Kendall's bottom lip pleading mercy, and Kendall answered her prayer. He opened his mouth and let their two tongues dance around with each other. After minutes of ugently and desiring each other's lips with every fiber of their being, they let go. Their breatless breathing was all that was heard in the steamy silence of want. Their eyes made contact with each other. "Because I love you," Kendall whispered into her delicate small ear. He backed up a foot, letting her safely get into her car. From the moment Nina got into her red SUV to the time she drove out of his condo's driveway, their eyes never left one another. As she drove through the quiet LA night traffic she was confused about what she wanted._


	10. Redemption's Lake

**_Redemption's Lake_**

**—-**

_Kendall sighed looking at the peaceful mirror of water shining a reflection of the beautiful moon. There was a peace that came to his heart from this place, this was the spot that he proposed to Nina. As the wind blow by, he could hear Nina's laugh from that exact afternoon. The proposal was a whim of the moment. She had no idea he was going to pop the question and he surely didn't know. All he could remember was that exact moment he knew he wanted to make her his wife. They had been feeding ducks and joking about the group's new cheorography. _

**_"Yeah you guys kinda do suck," Nina joked smiling as she gently threw bread crumbs splashing the empty water. "Hey" Kendall chuckled out loud throwing a piece of bread at her. The two smiled brightly towards each other, at that moment Kendall seen the love that she had for him. The love that would go on forever and a day. He knew that she was the one who he wanted to be with forever and a day. He threw his arm around Nina and pulled her in close to his heart. As the ducks began to eat the soaked bread, Kendall whispered into Nina's ear. "Babe you do know that I love you right," Kendall asked kissing her forehead as Nina mumbled yes against his neck, "And I would do anything for you right". He felt her nod her head up and down kissing his neck. "Can you look at me Babe," Kendall said pulling back to look into her confused brown eyes, "You're my world Marlina and I know this is outta the blu-". Nina sighed and interrupted him. "Look Kendall if this is about another tour then you don't have to explain. I get it Babe, its your job". Nina pushed back Kendall dirty blond locks smoothly. Kendall chuckled to himself and softly kissed her sweet full lips. He hugged her for a moment, a moment that was tender to him but confusing to her. What was wrong with him? Was he breaking up with her? He gently released her from the hug. "Kendall what's going on," She whispered nervously with worried eyes. Kendall simply smiled. "Babe I know this is sudden but I know what I want and what I want is you, forever," He smiled as Nina's eyes of worry turned into yet again, confusion. "What I'm trying to say is that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Marlina will you marry me". Nina's eyes welled up with tears and her hands cover her face. "Are you serious," She cried as Kendall nodded excitingly waiting for her answer, "YES! YES!". Kendall stood up and swiftly lifted up Nina, wrapping her legs around his body pulling Nina into an intense passionate kiss_**

_Kendall picked up a stone and roughly threw it into the lake. He watched the rock sink, mentally kicking himself. He was so stupid. He brought all this pain on himself. He gave up his whole world for what? Some great sex that was only half as great then what he had at home and a trophy to parade around to the world. Kendall screwed up and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Now he was being an even bigger jerk than he was before. Now he was asking Nina to give up her happiness just to take him back. If he loved her he would swallow his pride and sign those damn papers, so she can move on and be happy like she deserved. He did love that much, so he was going to sign those papers._

_"Ahem," Kendall turned to see Nina standing there shivering from the night time breeze. "Hey" Kendall grimly spoken with his back turned away from her. "Did you bring the papers". "Yeah. I got them right here," Nina said shuffling through her purse for them as Kendall chuckled bitterly. "Kendall can you at least look at me". Kendall turned around with tears in his eyes looking to the ground, afraid to make eye contact with her. He shrugged sighing. "I fucked up and now I have to pay the consequences," Kendall licked his lips and handed his hand out to recieve the papers, "Give me them". "Hold on," Nina stated going in her purse and pulling out something from her purse resembling a pen. "I hope you'll be happy Babe," Kendall whispered hurt and despaired. He turned his head unabled to look her in the eye. "I will be". He heard a soft crackling and popping sound. Kendall looked up to see a bright blaze, the papers were on fire. He looked up to Nina baffled as she drop the papers on the ground. "Eric and I broke up today," Nina choked out, "I tried to move on but I can't. I love you too damn much". Tears poured down her face in big puddles. She ran into Kendall's arms and cried into him. Kendall held her tight not wanting to let her go. "I love you too Babe. I was a fucking idiot, I can't believe I considered giving you up. You're the only one I could ever be with". Kendall picked Nina up and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her with so much want and need. He was hungry for her while she yearned for him. Every ounce and inch of him. She missed his touch, his body, and his love. This was the Kendall she had loved for all those years, the one she missed the past year and a half. "God I missed you," he told her as if he read her mind. He kissed her neck leading their bodies towards his car to reunite again as one. _

—-

A separation can either break or make a married couple. It can give them the space they needed or give them the freedom that they so desperately need. In Kendall and Marlina Schmidt's case it helped built not only their marriage but their relationship. Through the whole experience, Kendall created a beautiful masterpiece for his sophmore solo album. Plus they managed to renew their wedding vowels as well as seeking a little help from a therapist. Nina opened up to Kendall about the misscarriage. They pieced back their semi broken family and welcomed a new baby son, named Kyle. He was a answer from God that they were heading in the right direction. In a way the seperation was what they needed as it proved that they were not easily broken.


End file.
